Always And Forever
by sweetnez005
Summary: One December evening, Relena receives a surprise though not entirely unwelcome guest..1XR


Disclaimer: I do not own or try to make money off of Gundam Wing.  
  
Always And Forever  
  
It was nothing remotely different about this summer evening or at least that's what Relena had thought. Already a week into her personal vacation that her colleagues had practically thrown at her, she was feeling regretful that she had given all of the staff off for today and tomorrow. But then she quickly scolded herself and thought how hard could it be to find the thermostat and raise the temperature a little. However, ten minutes later and shivers going all through her body she decided that having a mansion definitely had its drawbacks as well as its benefits. She just couldn't believe how cold it had gotten. As she all but ran to make some hot chocolate, she never realized the shadow lurking in her living room window.  
  
She can be so mature when she's attending all her meetings and gatherings, but right now she looks like a cute little imp thought Heero as he almost smiled watching Relena running out of the living room and into the kitchen barely dodging the sofa and then the chair in the corner. Then he immediately stiffened and arched his eyebrows as he thought, Did I just use the word cute?  
  
Just then he heard what sounded like glass breaking so of course, he was already half way near the front window where the kitchen was located before a second thought could even be processed in his mind. What he found almost made him smile. There in the middle of the kitchen was a very angry looking Relena and on the floor was a glass container which he guessed once contained coffee, no wait take that back, Relena didn't drink coffee and knowing her it was probably something like hot chocolate. Then his thoughts were interrupted as Relena let out a not so proper DAMN! and then heard her muttering something he couldn't hear since he wasn't near her.  
  
Inside Relena was fuming. How could she be so clumsy Relena thought as she stood there staring at the broken pieces feeling cold and almost on the verge of tears. Heero had gotten her that jar on her 17th birthday and therefore it was special, especially since she hadn't even expected him to come to the small party Hilde had planned for her. She had made a mental note to thank Duo since she knew it was probably all his doing for Heero coming. And now with her clumsy self she had went and broke the damn thing before it could stay there long enough to collect dust! Oh why do I always mess.huh? She thought as the doorbell suddenly rang. She side-glanced at the time on the corner. 9:26. Who in the world could this be? Noin had gone to the colonies two days back and wasn't due till next week. For a split second she got goose bumps on the back of her neck and arms as she thought that if it was a burglar she would be in deep trouble since she had sent ALL of the staff home including the bodyguards. Oh goodness Relena your nothing but a big scaredy-cat, the doorbell rings and your getting all scared, just go look out the window and see who it is instead of saying Who is it? Content with the thought, she made her way toward the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero stood waiting outside thinking and said to himself jokingly, There's a first time for everything, and tonight I'll actually  
  
use the door, then immediately said, All right I've definitely been  
  
hanging around Duo for too much. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he  
  
saw the curtains in the window next to the door slide to the side. He almost  
  
smirked because he knew she wouldn't be able to see a thing but then frowned  
  
as he realized she had absolutely no guards or bodyguards near. Or at least  
  
he hadn't spotted any.  
  
Damn it, he thought, Why doesn't she just wear a sign on her saying all right terrorists and bombers, I want to be shot at. Inside, Relena was wearing a big frown on her face because she couldn't see a thing. All right if I cant see you, then I guess you're not coming in, she thought as she started to turn away but then stopped herself. She knew she shouldn't be opening the door but curiosity was just eating at her. So slowly she opened the door to find nothing! Absolutely nothing. She frowned in the darkness as she realized she had gotten herself all worked up for nothing. Then almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice say, "You know, curiosity killed the cat".  
  
Although she quickly recognized the voice as Heero's, the total of him being there and the actual fact that he scared the life out of her caused her to instantly try to smack the crap out of him with the umbrella she had picked up next to the door. If Heero would've been anything short of super- quick he would've been smacked square in the head with the umbrella-turned- weapon she was using but he swiftly ducked out of the way taking the umbrella with him.  
  
Heero! Relena exclaimed, slowly gaining back her composure, I could've killed you, only to have him reply, "with that swing you probably could've. I wonder if Zechs knows his little sister could be in the Big leagues." Relena could've sworn she heard the almost-playfulness in his voice so she just stared back at him until she heard him say, lets get you inside, its cold out here. She was just about to deny it and say she could take care of herself but before she opened her mouth the wind practically flew right into her face along with all its  
  
coldness, and so all she did was hastily agree and run back in to the house  
  
with her arms wrapped around her shivering.  
  
Heero could only shake his head as he followed her. He could see that she was just about to start arguing with him when the wind hit them and then she just silently agreed and ran inside. He didn't think he had ever met a more stubborn person and told her so. You're the most stubbornness person I've ever met and she replied, oh yeah? You should really look in the mirror sometime then. There you'll find one much more stubborn than me. And with a smile on her face she  
  
continued into the room until she abruptly stopped. When Heero came into the  
  
room, he saw that the jar he had seen from the window was in fact the jar  
  
that he had given her a couple of months ago for her birthday. He saw the  
  
unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she told him that she had clumsily  
  
dropped the jar just before he had rung the doorbell.  
  
Relena just could not believe her luck. First she broke the jar that was supposed to be her cherished gift and then the man who had given it to her mysteriously just showed up on her doorstep. He must think I'm a clumsy idiot who doesn't even deserve what I get because I'm so clumsy Ill break it, she thought sadly. Just as she was going to start apologizing again, Heero picked up the broken piece with the bear's face on it, stood back up and just stared at it. This gesture made Relena even sadder because she took it to think he probably  
  
thought she had no value of anything. And so she started, Heero, I'm sorry,  
  
I really did cherish the jar you gave me, I even put my favorite hot  
  
chocolate mix in it and ...oh, she stopped short because Heero had put his  
  
finger on her lips. I know you truly didn't mean to break it, and if anything it should be me apologizing since I gave you the stupid jar. Who gives anybody a  
  
jar for their birthday? But Relena simply moved in closer to him and said,  
  
Don't apologize Heero, it was the best birthday present ever and before  
  
she could have another word in, Heero bent down and gave her the sweetest  
  
most precious kiss she had ever received. As a matter a fact, this was  
  
probably her first official kiss but then she lost thought as she found it  
  
difficult to think and have Heero tongue exploring her mouth at the same  
  
time.  
  
When he broke away, Relena felt as if he had taken a piece of her soul  
  
along with him. How clique she thought after the thought entered her mind.  
  
When she looked up, she felt as if his eyes were branding her as they swept  
  
through her whole self, mind and soul. Usually, his eyes were always devoid  
  
of emotion even if they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen but  
  
now they looked filled with emotion and her heart almost had her believe it  
  
was love. When she realized it could never be that, she frowned visually and  
  
Heero caught this. At first, he thought it was him, so he immediately let go  
  
and apologized. Relena realized what he thought and quickly told him, No it  
  
wasn't that...I...I liked that...its just that I know you'll never love me.  
  
Then she gasped at herself in disbelief as she realized she had just said  
  
what she was thinking at loud. For a few moments, it was just silence between  
  
them and Relena could've sworn she heard her own stomach churning when Heero lifted her chin up and said, I'm more sorry for me than you because I'm  
  
afraid I've already fallen in love with you and its taken me far too long to  
  
realize it. If you don't want me, I can understand. Relena just stared at him  
  
in disbelief. Did he just say he loved me? She wanted desperately to  
  
believe him but was afraid that she had just imagined it so she asked him to  
  
repeat what he just said. And he looked straight into her eyes and said,  
  
Relena Ill love you now and always if you'll let me. And then before she  
  
could say another word, he gave her the most ferocious yet most gentle kiss  
  
she had ever received. And so finally, when they broke apart and Heero looked  
  
at her with questioning eyes, Relena said with a gleam in her eyes, Heero,  
  
you're stuck with me always and forever.  
  
Any comments, suggestions email me  
  
yocutie005@aol.com 


End file.
